The many ways of torturing Akatsuki
by LovelyB09
Summary: This is based on LoveGunners Annoying Akatsuki challenge. This is number two...Yaoi doujins torture time :D only thing I can say for the Akatsuki is BEWARE :3


This is my attempt at a challenge, so this is for Queenoffanficworldlovegunner :D please enjoy and it would be nice for a review at the bottom :D enjoy

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konaha, the birds were chirping, a cool breeze blowing by, and the market was not very chaotic this time. Maggie and Anita were walking through chatting on about none sense when they saw a manga store. Anita squealed in delight as she headed to the store; Maggie of course was very interested, but kept up her I-don't-give-a-damn façade. Both girls enter the swinging doors and saw the glorious manga ridden walls. Maggie of course went to the dark and brooding books looking for a psychological thriller. Anita was looking for romantic novels to dream about since she was always surrounded by such ruthless men with no romantic feelings at all, unless they needed to relieve their selves from the so called 'blue balls' they spoke of. Maggie was wondering further and further into the store until she made it to the Yaoi section, she smiled wickedly and automatically started looking through them. Anita started looking for her sister and saw her grabbing manga off the shelves and putting them in her arms; Anita was curious at what she was looking at and grabbed one too. 'Yaoi doujins, ahh this is what Onee-chan was talking about,' Anita thought to herself. She opened up the book and started flipping through the pages and stopped on one. She evidently went pale and her mouth dropped open. A very graphic scene of a man tied up with ropes, with another one penetrating him was drawn out on the page; it was very graphic showing every inch of detail; of his whole body including the graphicness of his package being plunged in the other man.

Her cheeks reddened at the sight and slowly made her more curious of the book. Both girls went the cashier with a pile of manga in their arms and flustered. "Will this be it?" the cashier asked looking at them weirdly. "Yes!" they said in unison. The cashier took their money and gave back their change. Grabbing the huge pile of manga the cashier put them into a bag for them neatly and handed to them. "Thank you for your business, come back again," the cashier stated friendly. The girls nodded, Maggie grabbed the bag and they started to head home.

It was a good day's travel to the hidden base of Akatsuki, both girls were tiring from the travel, once the entered the base they dropped the bags and Maggie went to her room. Maggie changed into to her fuzzy black pajama pants with skulls on them and put on a black tank, she wandered back to the foyer and grabbed a book out of the bag and went to the kitchen to read. "Ahh it's been a long time since I have read a good Yaio doujins," she stated aloud opening up to the first page. Two teal eyes looked at her mystified for the reason for her to be reading a little cartoon book.

"What are you doing Maggie-chan, yeah," he asked.

"Hey Dei-kun, I'm reading a Yaoi doujins," she stated with an evil intent hidden in her voice, "want to see what it is?"

"Uhhh sure Maggie, I think I want to un," Deidara stated unsurely.

He walked towards her unsurely and stood next to her at the table looking at her suspiciously.

Maggie smiled at him reassuringly and tilted the book up for him, Deidara trusted her and took the offending novel and flipped through the pages and froze. His eyes widened doe like and he swallowed hard taking in the picture that would be forever embedded in his mind. Maggie's mouth quirked up into a small smirk and chuckled briefly. Deidara looked back at Maggie and slowly handed her back the manga and paled; he turned on his heels lightly and started his way to the hallway. He walked into his bedroom turned the lights off and disappeared into the dark abyss of his bedroom; Maggie paused and thought to herself for a minute and a devious smile spread across her face, she had her sights set out on destroying everything in the Akatsuki members head.

'Oh here I am holding the poison to hurt the members mentally,' she thought wickedly.

Maggie let out an evil cackle and headed to the living room. Anita was perched up with her knees drawled to her chest reading one of her Yaoi doujins, her cheeks where a constant shade of red, occasionally her color would darken and would swallow hard. Anita looked up to see her sister grabbing seven more volumes of the doujins and left laughing like a maniac. Anita sweat-dropped thinking of what horrors that her sister was causing to the poor unexpected Akatsuki members; she sat there getting back into the plot. A pair of crimson eyes watched the young blushing pinkette in a pure curious nature. Anita sat there several emotions flickering across her face and with a big intake of breathe she squeaked. Itachi raised his elegant eyebrow at his little 'pets' odd reactions to one book.

"Nooooo, Kai-kun don't do that, Ken-kun loves you; wait no Omg now you screwing the bad guy, nooooo," Anita cried in frustration.

Itachi slowly snuck up behind the girl and stood back hearing her protesting the character Kai's interest in the bad guy and crying for the unrequited love. He was absolutely lost on what she was crying over, basically it sounded like she didn't want that man with the other man. 'She likes men with each other,' Itachi thought disgusted at the thought of two men together. The notion itself made him want to heave, why his little 'pet' was so intrigued by the ungodly coupling of the same sex. 'Is she into women too,' Itachi pondered, he stopped himself in mid thought. Itachi didn't want her like that, because women knew what to say where as Itachi couldn't figure out how to please the young girl, it mystified him. Anita made another gasp of air, but that was for a new cause. Itachi leaned over and looked at the page she was dying over. For one the main man looked like Itachi, two he was tangled in the limbs of another man, which looked like Madara to him personally. Her eyes watered up and then a drop of blood hit the page. Previously Itachi was so disgusted at the site, but soon as the blood started dripping down on the page he stopped. Both Anita and Itachi had a nosebleed from the next page. It was so horrifying, disgusting, and basically just wrong. Itachi ripped the manga from her hands, went outside and burned it with his katon jutsu. Once he returned back in, Anita was in the kitchen with a wet paper towel on her nose.

"Itachi-sama why did you take my book, sissy bought that for me," she stated all nasally sounding.

"I don't why there were men, fu….hell never mind," Itachi roared.

Anita looked up at him and noticed his nose was bleeding also. She grabbed another paper towel and ran it under the faucet. She gently pressed it to his nose and held it there. Itachi was perplexed by her actions; she never was affectionate like this with him.

"Itachi-sama why is your nose bleeding, do you like men, are you gay with Kisame?" she asked honestly.

Itachi paused; he couldn't believe she asked him that, he was perplexed at the preposterous question she asked. Anita looked up at Itachi with a curious look in her eye, and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "It's okay if you are Itachi-sama I will understand," she whispered innocently to him. Itachi looked at her deadpanned face and sighed. 'Of course she would say that, guess I have to prove her wrong,' he contemplated to himself. Anita was continuing on about how he should have came out of the closet earlier, how she accepts it, plus on her sister can set him up with someone. Itachi got tired of hearing it and grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her hotly. Anita was shocked at the fact that Itachi was kissing her. They broke away and stood looking each other in a hot gaze.

"Itachi-sama you're cheating on Kisame," Anita stated.

"Anita," Itachi growled, "don't you see I'm not gay since I kissed you!"

"Ah that's right, that would make you bisexual," she announced.

Anita smiled up at him and started to walk off; leaving the poor offended Uchiha to himself to sulk in her ignorance. 'She will understand one day that I….am not gay,' he thought to himself evilly. Anita was walking down the halls and heard excruciating screams; she turned down another walkway and entered the interrogation room. The whole Akatsuki where tied up to chairs as Maggie had a Yaoi doujins on a over head projector. The guys had their heads tapped to a chair and their eyes held open by tape also. There was girlish screams, cries of agony, praying for it to stop, oh what Maggie had done will scar the guys for life. Unfortunately this is not the end of their torture, they have many more to come, only because of the mission Pein-sama had sent Maggie and Anita on for Maggie's birthday.

This was only the first step of their never ending of humorous torment Maggie had in plan.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, excuse the shortness of the chapter I will upload a second part soon. Thanks a lot Byyeeeeeee :3


End file.
